The Adventure Returns
by add3man
Summary: A sequel to Torchix's journey of fun and Adventure, 6 years after Jhoto. Advanceshipping. Adam is 22, Ash is 22 and May is 20
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure Returns.**

**(Cont. from torchix story, the journey of fun and adventure.)**

**Chapter 1**

**The Reunion**

**Adam: Yo, 1 thing is all I got to say Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**He was walking in the woods, Jaro Forest to be exact. He and his friends were separated when he was giving pursuit of a fleeing Team Caros Grunt. They were in the region of Surrtuc (A/N new team, new region). He twisted and turned through the trees, suddenly he heard a voice from the left. "Adam, Adam is that you," said a voice "Adam its Gemma, help Bradley's injured." Adam turned and ran through a couple of trees and found Gemma, Broccoli, Arran and Bradley. Bradley was lying on the floor with his leg bleeding. Then 3 Team Caros Grunts appeared. "You 5 give us your pokemon and we'll let you go free." 1 said as he walked towards them. "Ha no way man, let's go Bolt, break it down." Shouted Adam.**

**Bolt, an ordinary Pikachu, well when I say ordinary I mean a rapping/talking pokemon with a head of green hair of which it's fringe reached down to his eyes. He also had a necklace of a pokeball, and then he started to rap. "To the…."**

"**Shut up" said Gemma.**

"**Yo, leave him alone." Said Adam**

"**And who are you to tell me what to do." Adam punched Gemma.**

"**That's who."**

"**Ow, okay okay I'm sorry."**

**The grunts ****sent out a pointless puny magikarp, Adam laughed. "Bolt, kick one, punch one and poke one." Bolt kicked one and it fainted, he punched one and it fainted, but when he poked the last one it glowed white. "Aww crap it's evolving."**

"**Bolt use Thunder." Said Adam.**

"**Aqua use Water Pulse." Said the grunt.**

"**Ha Ha Aqua. Bolt use Volt Tackle."**

**The grunt****'s pokemon was knocked out and the grunts ran away.**

"**Phew I'm glad that's over." Said Adam.**

**Bradley, now screaming started to randomly spin on his back. "Yo, cool it dude. What happened." Said Adam.**

"**I fell and my leg caught on a thorn!!!" Bradley roared. Adam walked over to Bradley and pulled the thorn out. Suddenly Bradley stopped screaming and stood up cured from all his pain.**

"**Wow, cheers dude." Said Brad. "Well, shouldn't we be gettin' to Kurup town." They all started to walk down the Forest path when suddenly a Beedrill appeared. "Yay, more pointless action." Said Adam. "Arcanine lets go, time to play it cool." He flipped, landed with a handstand using only 1 hand and threw his pokeball. "Yo, use Fire Beam." (A/N new move.)**

"**Wow, I can't believe we split up a year ago, Ad how'd you finish 3 regions in 1 year!!" said Bradley.**

"**Face it Brad, I'm an awesome trainer" said Adam. He laughed and walked over to the Beedrill. "Yeah well I challenged you to a battle." Said Brad. Adam turned around and stared at Bradley, "fine, but how about a double battle. Me and Arran and you and Broccoli?" Bradley and Broccoli (A/N now called AJ) agreed.**

"**Let's go, Bolt, break it down."**

"**Buizel, boom it, time to play" said Arran.**

"**Staraptor lets fly." Said Bradley.**

"**Hmm, c'mon, Golem!!!" AJ said.**

**Adam: Well, short chapter. And plus you don't know the battle.**

**Brad: Adam has some new pokemon.**

**Adam: Well done Brad, anyway all this coming in the next chapter.**

**Gemma: And more plus guess whose back. Ash and May with their 4 year old twins, Edward and Emily!!!**

**All: R&R please.**

**Bolt: Yo peeps how's it goin', Braap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My Dear Alexis**

"**Arran, you ready, Bolt use Thunder Shield (A/N new move.)" said Adam. Bolt's cheeks sparked and he placed a lightning force field round him and Buizel.**

"**Staraptor use Hyper Beam!!!" Bradley shouted. The beam hit the shield and as it reflected it knocked out Staraptor and Golem. A.J fell to the floor and suddenly a mist separated the group, Adam and Arran, then Gemma, Bradley and A.J. This is Adam's story.**

"**Arran, Arran wake up. Come on Arran." Adam was shaking Arran vigorously. Bolt came running from the trees with some firewood. They knew they must camp until Arran woke up. "Bolt, you 'k mate?" Adam asked.**

"**Yeah I am, but you don't look so good." Bolt replied. Adam fell to the floor coughing. He fell unconscious. By the time he awoke it was night and Bolt 'n' Arran was sitting round a fire. "Good, your awake." Said Bolt. Adam stood up and picked up a rice ball threw it up and swallowed it whole. "Tramp!" Bolt laughed, Adam threw a rice ball at Bolt making him fall over. Adam chuckled. **

"**Arran we better get moving to catch up with Gemma 'n' the rest" Adam said. Adam ran off…**

**(Sing)**

_**We gotta' run we gotta' hide,**_

_**Before the Dark can control you inside,**_

_**You gotta' be able to fight,**_

_**But if not that's all right,**_

_**POKÉMON!!**_

_**Ad, Aza, Gem and Brad,**_

_**The best adventure they've ever had,**_

_**Other friends on the way,**_

_**All evil is gonna' pay!!!!!**_

_**POKÉMON!!**_

"**Adam****, no that bridge isn't safe come down this path…" Arran shouted. Suddenly Adam fell as the bridge snapped and went rushing down stream. "Oh great now I have to run down this stream path screaming 'Adam'…" Bolt complained, suddenly Arran grabbed bolt by the ear and dragged him down the path, "Ow, ow, hey mind the hair." They reached the bottom and found Adam dead, or was he.**

'_**Huh, where am I. I remember falling off the bridge. Huh. "Cuu." **_

_**What, that Pokèmon, was that the Legendary Pokèmon CERLISTER? CERLISTER is the Legendary bear Pokèmon. But why am I dreaming about it. Huh that's me, and what's attacking me, who's attacking me. That's Arran, and I'm attacking him!!! This dream makes no sense. I… Bolt, he's… he's dead! No, what's going on. What am I, I look evil. ARRGH!!'**_

"**It's no use Bolt, he's gone. ****So how about we go. Hmmm" said Arran. "Only jokin' mate."**

"**Arran, if he's dead… I will avenge him," said Bolt. "I will destroy all water… he's waking up." Arran looked suddenly a voice called out.**

"**Adam, is that Adam?" it said. A beautiful blonde girl, about 22 ran out of the bushes. It was Alexis, Adam's girlfriend.**

"**C'mon Brad, not far now." Said Gemma.**

"**-Groan- Do we…" he moaned.**

"**Yes!"**

"**I wanna' pay rise"**

"**You don't get paid!!"**

"……… **So."**

"**-Sigh- Get movin'." **

**They found a clearing where A.J. was.**

'_**Weird, another dream. But. This city, this is where we're heading. That's CERLISTER. But, this is where I was last time, in my last dream. Where we were last time, when I was evil!! I can't wake up, "Adam, You must fight. Fight the darkness." What… who…who said that. ARGH!!**_

"**A.J… A.J. come on Brad he's over here." Said Gemma.**

"**-GROAN- but I don't get paid for running around putting my life…" said Brad.**

"**Well it's better than falling down a pitfall." Suddenly Brad took a step forward and fell down a pitfall. Adam dead, Brad trapped, could this chapter get any worse, in my case… YES. "A.J. speak to me." He was petrified. Turned to stone anyway. "CERLISTER WE NEED YOU!!!!!"**

"**Adam please, please Adam wake up." Alexis said. "If you don't we'll die" **

"**A-A-Alexis…"**

**Adam: Ha ha ha, cliff hanger again.**

**Brad: Ye…**

**Adam: Shut up you're not in this 1.**

**Gemma: Ha ha. **

**Adam: Yeah I no Ash and May weren't in this 1 but I promise they will be in the next 1.**

**Gemma: Yay.**

**Hooded man with knife: Die!!**

**Adam: -Grabs knife stabs the man 222 times- LOL.**

**Hooded man: R&R please ARGH.**


End file.
